The King and HIS Queen
by doomedpassion
Summary: well you can guess...nah...I shall reveal the pairings. shonen ai, yoai, yaoi: GinHitsu, Hichichi...the sequel will we ever have a happy ending is out!
1. Chapter 1

Memories of the past replayed in his dreams. He remembered the boy that he had fallen for, the one, who his father had given an ultimatum, when they were found out to be lovers. For the crown prince could not be with the son of the poorest lord in Japan. He remembered how his love had commited senpuku. He remembered the blood. He remembered screaming for a very long time. He remembered how he nearly faded away because of the pain of loss. He remembered how the old healer, had used her riatsu to keep him in the land of living. At that time, he was bedridden and he thought he saw him, once or twice. He remembered dying and meeting him again, yet forgot his face and now…he is gone.

"Taichou!"

He woke with a start. "Matsumoto, what is it?"

"I heard screams coming from the North wall, so I came to get you. When I came in here you were screaming and you kept mumbling, "why are you leaving me behind like the last time?""

"I have no time to explain. I have to go, what time is it?"

"13:03."

Toshiro POV

He froze. No not him. Not now. I miss you, Gin, but…

End POV

Gin POV

He stood waiting for him at the North wall. His lover, no his ex-lover. They were never legal anyway. Did he miss him? Yes. Would it be worth it to go back to him? Yes. Is it possible to? No.

End POV

He could see a shape move towards him. The shape stopped far away. Ichimaru Gin walked towards it. It moved back.

"Shiro-chan." Gin called. The tone was not mocking, like during the time when he was Captain of the Third Squad. It had the affection that it used to have.

A sharp intake of breath could be heard, then sobs. "You never get tired of having blood on your hands, whether it is your own or someone else's, do you?" There was bitterness in his voice. A gasp could be heard, Matsumoto Rangiku, stepped out from the shadows, knowing that she had been heard.

"I'm sorry taichou, Gin. I shouldn't have…"

"Speak or I will have your head," said Ichimaru.

"I would never betray you, even if you have us," said she indignantly.

Ichimaru Gin turned on his heel and disappeared into the darkness. Just then, the other squad captains and lieutenant's came into view.

"What happened here?" asked the second division captain, Soifon.

"We just got here, these men have been like this for awhile," said Hitsugaya Toshiro. He took advantage of the fact that he did not leave a trace of riatsu and that there was no blood on him. He was lying through his teach and they did not have to know that.

"It seems as if you have been here longer than that. You look upset, Hitsugaya Toshiro. Could you tell us the reason?" asked Kuchiki Byakuya.

"None of the shinigami from Rukongai has really talked about their past, the past from before death. In fact those memories were always only taunting dreams. In dreams I remembered my love, but I forgot his face. I was a prince once, long ago. I fell for a boy, who was one of my father's friends' sons. His name was Ichimaru Gin. He came here tonight to see me. He somehow knew I would find out the truth. Tonight, I could do nothing because even though, we have been separated for more than fifty years and that my memories have been driven away, I still loved him. The fault is mine that he got away, tonight."

"Taichou, I was here too. I made no move to stop him, either."


	2. Chapter 2

The King and His Queen

Chapter 2: Nothing New, Not Much, That is

It had been days or was it months since the last attack from Aizen. There were Horō around, but then again they just came and gone, if not killed by a Shinigami. Those were bothersome, if not really annoying.

It was Sunday and Kurosaki Ichigo was lying on his bed, unconscious. He was sleeping and dreaming. Let us take a look into his head to see what's going on, ne?

_In a slanted world where the buildings are the floor and the sky is all around, stood Ichigo facing his inner hollow._

"_What is it this time?" demanded an irritated Ichigo. He ran a hand through his hair, nervously. He did not want to be here facing his inner hollow. Why? One, because every time they meet there is the string of insults and fighting. Two, Ichigo had a crush on him. Three, he was uncomfortable around him because of the former. Four, he definitely did not want his secret to come out._

_Poor Ichi-kun, his Horō has some rather interesting plans for the both of them. They would be put into play soon that is if he can get closer to Ichigo without getting some unnecessary and painful wounds._

"_Ichi-kun. I just wanted to talk to you," said Hollow Ichigo, there was a predatory, catlike look to him. There was something else in his eyes. He was moving closer and close._

"_um-okay." Poor Ichigo was trying not to think about him and his sexiness. He could feel the heat rising to his cheeks. He looked down, hoping the object of his affection, ahem, embarrassment, wouldn't notice. Hah, he's turning pink like the delicious strawberry that he is._

"_He-ey, babe," drawled Hollow Ichigo lazily. He had seen the blush or rather he had seen Ichigo turning red. He wrapped an arm around Ichigo's waist, but then Ichigo pushed him away roughly, then turned and ran, without looking back._

Ichigo suddenly sat up. It was just a dream, it was just a dream. He told himself, but it seemed so real. Did he really call me babe? Just thinking about it made him blush. He grabbed some outdoor clothes and went into the shower. He turned on the shower. He took off his pyjamas and underclothes, little did he know, Hollow Ichigo, had materialized behind him, invisible. He was watching Ichigo rather appreciatively.

(A/N: What a pervert!!! But OMFG the hotness, his hotness. No wonder why Ichigo likes him so much. Like what you doncha, lover boy? ) Ichigo closed his eyes, and tried to relax. He got the feeling that there was something or someone watching him. He opened his eyes and scanned the room.

"Oi, who's there?" asked Ichigo rather brashly.

There was no answer. Hollow Ichigo decide that Ichigo was definitely cuter when he was angry than when he was embarrassed.

"Never mind," said Ichigo. Feeling the presence leave or at least disappear, he got out of the shower. He put his clothes on, a pair of jeans and a polo shirt. He started thinking about going to the Urahara shop and talk to the man, about his Hollow.

Doomedpassion: ooh, Urahara is going to get involved…


	3. Chapter 3

Doomedpassion: Interesting revelations.

Chapter 3

Visit to Urahara Shop

"Kurosaki-kun, I did not know that you would be visiting so soon. I guess you have come here because you have realized your destiny," said Urahara Kisuke. He is an ex-captain class shinigami. He owns the Karakura Candy Shop.

"What destiny!" exclaimed Ichigo. His usual frown disappeared for a tenth of a second and then reappeared.

"Then I should tell you, but your Horō should not be listening in, alright?" said Urahara.

"I guess. Wait a sec."

"_Yo. Don't Listen to Our conversation, or you'll pay," shouted Ichigo, as his Horō was nowhere to be found neither was Zangetsu. "Never mind."_

"So what's the deal?"

"Well, remember the Aizen wants to get the King's Key to get to the King's Dimension. The thing is, there is another key. This key is the virgin soul of the King's consort, his Queen. Because in this life the Queen has not had any sexual contact, yet, or is supposed to be. Say Ichigo, have you had any sexual contact lately?"

"W-what! Why are you asking that?" Ichigo freaked out. He knew that Urahara was a pervert, but he never thought, he dug teenage boys. Then a light bulb went on above his head. "You seriously don't think that I am the Queen do you? Does my father know?"

"Yes, in fact he thought it would be you instead of his other daughters," said Urahara. "I cannot tell you the reason, just yet, also I would like you to train with Yoroichi."

"Why?"

"She will explain. So what is it that you came here for? You seemed distressed before."

"The thing is-the thing is," Ichigo suddenly got a very Momo Hinamori blush. "The thing is I have a crush on…my inner hollow and I got this dream or I think it was. He said he wanted to talk to me and he called me babe," gasped Ichigo breathlessly, tripping over his words trying to get everything out.

"So you have a crush on your inner hollow and that you think that he likes you too. Right?" said Urahara, he made it sound really simple. "Hm, just what Kurosaki Isshin thought." He muttered.

"Um, what is it that my father thought?"

"Oh, he thought that you would be the lost Queen and that the King would be your inner Hollow. You see it happened like this…" 

Doomedpassion: MWAHHAHAHA. That's all folks tune in for more…


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Storytelling and Forgotten Memories

"Oh, he thought that you would be the lost Queen and that the King would be your inner Hollow. You see it happened like this…"

**Back in the day, 1000 years ago, when the King and His Queen rule all was peaceful in the Soul Society. This was when there were no Hollows. This was when the souls in purgatory lived in Rukongai and the good souls lived in the Seireitei, with shinigami in training. The shinigami had place in the King's dimension. There was a door between the dimensions of the Soul Society and the King's dimension. This was when one or two of the shinigami turned on the King and Queen. They had gotten corrupt. They had power, with which, they could rule, at least that was what they thought. They did not want to be ruled. They enlisted the help of the souls of those who were in purgatory, as they wanted out. There was a bloody war. The King and the Queen decided it was time that the war ended. They gave some of their blood to those who were loyal to them. They became the four noble clans of the Seireitei. After that the King and Queen gave their lives to save the Soul Society. From their blood, they created blood they created Hueco Mundo, from their blood made the walls of the Seireitei, impenetrable, to all unless they had the strength to do so. From their bones, they locked the door between the Seireitei and the King's dimension. Before they did so, they cast a powerful Kido spell that is now forgotten. It is said that after 1000 years, a human, turned shinigami would become Queen and a Horō would become King, who are the reincarnations. It is also said that they would bring peace to the Soul Society.**

"That sounds phoney," grumbled Ichigo. He did not want to admit it, but the story did make him feel as if there was something that he should be doing. And, Urahara had noticed it.

Doomedpassion: That's it folks. No I am joking. NOT.


	5. Chapter 5

Chapter 5

Prelude to Training

Ichigo walked down the stairs into the training grounds under the Urahara shop. Sure enough Yoroichi was there waiting.

"What took you so long, brat?" She asked, a playful smirk played across her lips.

"I was talking to Urahara-_san_. I just found out that I am supposed to be a Queen or something." 

"Yeah, you are. Before we start, I have to separate you from your inner Hollow. I know it is going to hurt, but it must be done, so you have got to trust me. Don't worry, he will not go around and kill lots of people. We'll have to stun him that is why these people are here." She gestured around, but nobody could be seen. "You can all come out now."

Hitsugaya Toshiro and Matsumoto Rangiku walked out from behind the rocks. Toshiro had an unhealthy and pitiful look to him. Rangiku looked unhappy and that was saying something.

"What's wrong with them?"

"Ichimaru Gin." whispered Yoroichi.

"Why are you whispering?" Ichigo could not help, but whisper back.

"I will tell you then. It's not nice to talk about people behind their backs." Hitsugaya Toshiro's voice was shrill. Ichigo gave a start. He had expected him to be able to keep his cool, but…

"Don't stress over it Hitsu-kun," gasped Rangiku. "I will tell them. You haven't gotten much rest since…Well, it's like this…"

She described what she saw at the North Wall and described their escape. She sighed. Ichigo looked away from her. He saw something that shocked him, Hitsugaya Toshiro's body was shaking and silent tears could be seen running down his cheeks. He gave a moan of despair, swayed then fell over. That incident was taking a heavy toll on him. He looked very pitiul, indeed.

"Ichigo-sama, you can bring them back together, can't you." There was desperation in Rangiku's eyes. "It must have been hard, for Gin, to see him, yet not be able to reach him, then. Now both of their afterlives are ruined. Please. I beg you."

Derisive laughter could be heard. "He would never come back to me. Why should he? He can have all the power he wants. Why should he come back to me?" Toshiro's rant ended in a scream of derisive laughter.

"Ichigo, now, you know that there are so many who are depending on you and your King. You must do something," said Yoroichi.

"I know, but I feel so confused."

"It's alright. We are here for you. I am." Ichigo turned around. It was Yoshino and his mother.

"How?"

"A bount and a hunter, have links. Their spirits are linked together. You see as long as one of our souls is earth bound, we will still be alive because you can always resurrect, you bount or hunter partner. Ichigo, you have to go through the training. If all goes well, you will be able to change your gender."

"Nani! That's what I am training for."

"What! The Soul Society folk are old-fashioned. They would never let you become Queen."

"Bye Ichigo. I will go to the house that was home later, but we need to talk to Uryuu and Ryuuken, too."

All of a sudden Ichigo blacked out. When he awoke, he realized that something was missing. He went into his inner world.

"_Koichi, are you around?" He saw Zangetsu, who looked younger or older, Ichigo could not tell._

"_Oji-san, where is he?"_

"_Not here." Was the only answer Ichigo got out of him._

Doomedpassion: poor Ichi-chan.


	6. Chapter 6

Chapter 6

Training

"Yoroichi, where is he?"

"Oh, Kisuke wanted to talk to him, so…yeah. Enough questions asked, let's start your training."

"But-"

"Ichigo, while I can turn into a cat, you can change your gender," said Yoroichi. "Only you would know if you are successful or not. All I will be doing is giving you tips and monitoring your progress. So I am ready when you are, by the way, visualize on what you want."

"-alright, what ever you say."

It took him a month to get it right. During that time, Hollow Ichigo was at school in Ichigo's place. Urahara had threatened him real bad, too, so he did not cause any trouble, until, Ichimaru Gin, Ulquiorra Schiffer and Grimmjow JaggerJacques, showed up in school. Rukia and the others had been warned of what was coming about Hollow Ichigo. They were not that surprised when Hollow Ichigo rushed at them, cursing and shouting threats. Apparently Ichigo's enemies were also his, or that was what he said. Rukia and the girls giggled, when he had told them that. They were convinced that he had a crush on Ichigo because he was so over-protective of him.

"Bakayarou," muttered Hollow Ichigo.

"Hn." was the answer he got from them.

Poor Hitsu-chan, Gin is there and well…more grief for Hitsu-chan. Hitsugaya Toshiro decided to call in sick instead, but then realized that going to another school would have been a better idea.

Kicking up the leaves in the park behind Orihime's house, Hitsugaya Toshiro walked, lost in his thoughts. Someone tapped him on the shoulder. It was Ichimaru Gin. Toshiro slapped his hand away and stalked off. He walked towards the mall, knowing that he would lose him there. Toshiro wears a gigai that sucks up his reiatsu, so he could not be detected. He walked through the mall and then left at the nearest exit. He ran towards Orihime's. He was grateful that she gave each of them (him and Rangiku) a key. He slipped into the house and into his room. Sitting on his bed was none other than Ichimaru Gin. His shoulders slumped in defeat.

"What?" He tried not to sound pissed, but ended up sounding that way, anyway.

"I just wanted to tell you that I am sorry. I missed you so much."

"And you don't now?" questioned Toshiro.

"Of course not, I am in the same room as you, baka." He leaned over and kissed him on the lips. It was something that had not been done in a long, long time.

"Oh." A blush graced his cheeks. His eyes seemed to regain part of their old lustre.

"I am here, now, all your troubles are over."

"On the contrary, yours are about to start right about now." It was Koichi and Ichigo. They were in separate bodies.

"So it is true," muttered Gin.

"Tell anyone, you die," snarled Ichigo. "Don't even ask. You will find out soon enough, or have you not talked to Zangetsu."

"I am Zangetsu. I know what he knows."

"You were a part of Zangetsu. You are no longer one and same as him," said Gin.

"You…" said Koichi. "Shut up, he will figure it out in time. Don't you dare talk," hissed Ichigo.

"Fine," sighed Gin put his hands up. "By the way, I came in peace. Ulquiorra is with me. Grimmjow, I really don't know."

"Why?" asked Ichigo

"His brother, ask the Quincy."

"What about you?"

He looked at Toshiro, who lost all lustre, almost at once and then at Rangiku. When Toshiro realized that Gin came back to be with him, he burst into tears of joy. He ran into his arms. Gin bent down and buried his face into Toshiro's hair.

Doomedpassion: aw…isn't that sweet.


	7. Chapter 7

Chapter 7

Dearest Mother and Family Ties

Isshin, Ryuuken, Yoshino and Masaki were gathered at the Kurosaki Clinic. Yoshino and Masaki were talking about their past, or at least the times spent away from each other.

**June 17****th****, Ichigo and Masaki were walking home. Ichigo stopped, he saw a girl getting attacked by a Horō and naturally wanted to save her. Masaki knowing that it was a trap, she put herself in harms way to save her son. Her dead body huddled over Ichigo's. Thirteen years later on that fateful day, Yoshino, who had totally given up on Kariya Jin, prepared the ritual for summoning her deceased friend, soul-sister and partner in combat. **

Masaki and Yoshino explained that not many Bounto have even had the luck to know their Hunter. They then went on to tell their story.

**Yoshino had gone to the graveyard, where Masaki had been buried thirteen years ago. She sacrificed 100 live souls and 100 dead spirits, including Hollows and Wholes. In the candlelight, she had whispered the spell into the dark windy night. The candles blew out and the clouds covered the full moon. Masaki's body rose from the ground. She was alive, yet the tombstone had never been cracked.**

"So that is how you were reborn. What about you Yoshino?" asked Ryuuken. "Because Uryuu told me that you were killed by Kariya."

"About the same thing as Masaki-neechan, said she.

Meanwhile---Ishida residence

"Nani?" said Uryuu. He saw a letter addressed to him. It was in his mother's writing.

It said to go over to the Kurosaki Clinic and that there would be a wonderful surprise for him. He walked over there. It was not that far. It took half an hour. He was taken aback when he saw his and Ichigo's mothers alive. He was sure that they had died, but…oh well. They went through the whole process of explaining it again.

"No wonder you looked so familiar to me, when I met you then, Kaa-chan."

"-chan. That's disrespectful." There was a playful, yet sort of murderous glint in her eye.

"Iie, that's not what I meant." He was visibly shaking. He definitely did not want to be burnt to crisp by his mother.

Doomedpassion: BWAHAHAHA


	8. Chapter 8

Doomedpassion: I don't really like announcing reviews cuz it takes up 2 much space so yeah…backtracking…

Chapter 8

Ulquiorra was making his way out of Hueco Mundo, only to find his way blocked by a certain green-eyed, teal-haired man, Grimmjow.

"Say 'quiorra, where might you be going?" says Grimmjow.

"Why should I tell the likes of you?" fires a question back at him. "Whose side are you on anyway? And why do you care?"

"Actually, I should have asked you your second question. Ya know?"

"…"

Uquiorra dodged him and opened a garganta and slipped through it. He cloaked his spirit energy. He followed Gin's cleverly marked trail towards Orihime's house.


	9. Chapter 9

Doomedpassion: still backtracking…

The King and HIS Queen

Ill Luck and Dire Consequences

"Ulquiorra, how nice of you to be late," says Gin Ichimaru.

"I had a run in with Grimmjow."

"What did he discover our plans?"

"No."

"Really?"

"Actually, I don't know."

"Nevermind, what's done is done. At least Tousen and Aizen don't know."

"Ahem, I think they have some sort of inkling."

"NANI?! How do you do things?" The normally smirking, smiling face of Gin Ichimaru was contorted with fury.

Toshiro touched his arm. "You don' need to be so worked up about it. There's nothing we can do now, anyway."

"You are right. Come on. Let's go inside."

"I'm sorry Orihime-chan, that idiot over there just brought bad luck and bad news," said Gin, pointing at Ulquiorra.

"It's okay. Besides…you guys don't have anywhere else to stay."

"Waaaaaaaaah, Orihime-chan, you weren't gonna kick us out were you?" cried Rangiku.

"N-no, not at all," sheepish laughter could be heard.


	10. Chapter 10

The King and HIS Queen

Of Fights and Combat

Glad that none of the others knew of his current disposition, Ichigo left the Urahara Shop. Not knowing what to expect, he, no she stepped out the door. She saw Koichi engaged in battle with Grimmjow Jaggerjacques.

"Grimmjow," growled Koichi. "What are you doing here? You have no business here."

"Look whose talking. You too are a hollow or at least Ichigo's other half, your Majesty," Grimmjow smirks. "Well, well, well. What a pretty girl that is behind you. You wouldn't mind if I devoured her and then got back to you would you?"

Ichigo had kept her spirit energy in check and made sure that Grimmjow would not notice, but he did notice her. At least not as Ichigo, but as some girl, who was about to be his next victim. Fear was radiating off her body. Koichi and Grimmjow both realized that she could sense them. She had to be powerful and knew how to keep her spirit energy in check or they would have noticed level of her spirit energy. The girl backed away into a wall.

"Help me! Somebody!" She cried, tears streaming down her cheeks.

Koichi was more than willing to get rid of the scumbag. Opposite to uncommon belief, he did have feelings and emotions. He felt sorry for her.

Grimmjow moves towards her, before he can do anything, an arrow, cuts through the air, landing on the floor beside the girl. She gasps and falls to her knees. She looks up. Holding out his hand is Koichi, now in Ichigo's old body. She gives a shaky smile and puts her hand in his. He pulls her up. Ishida Uryuu, Orihime, Ichimaru Gin, Sado, Hitsugaya Toshiro, Ichigo and Uryuu's parents are standing over them.

"Quite the rescue team, eh, missy?" said Urahara.

"Um…"

"I'll take care of your memory, then you can go back to your normal life."

"NORMAL LIFE, are you CRAZY?! You brought me HERE, because I was the reincarnation of the QUEEN of the SOUL SOCIETY and the FUTURE queen. Aren't I SUPPOSED to LOOK for the KING? You are a STUPID OLD man." She shrieks.

"Okay?!"

"Let me get this straight, the FUTURE queen is a SPOILED brat?!" says Hitsugaya Toshiro.

"Yeah, that is about it."

"No, you are forgetting the part about messing up my_ supposedly_ normal life," she says.

"About that, we'll talk about it when everything falls into place."

"Alright, shows over get lost. I am NOT staying here, you old goat."


	11. Chapter 11

The King and HIS Queen

Karakura High's Newest Student

Karakura High, there was a flurry of excitement as the students eagerly awaited the arrival of their newest student, especially class 4B. They heard that their new student was a gorgeous purple-eyed beauty, with strawberry-blonde hair.

The door opened. A girl with strawberry-blonde hair strutted into the room. She was wearing sunglasses. She stopped by the teacher, Hiroshima Kanna's desk.

"Hiroshima-san, it is nice to meet you," she says politely.

"Haruka Shirayuki, welcome to our class. Please introduce yourself."

"Konnichiwa, my name is Shirayuki. I have many likes and dislikes. One or two of which you should know boys with overly inflated egos and simpering girly girls. I dislike them and I like to kick their asses. Got that? Well, I also like studying and martial arts." She lowered her lenses, her violet eyes flashing. Her eyes narrowed, when they settled on Grimmjow, who was lounging in the back row, not giving a damn. He smirked when he saw her glare at him. He ran a hand through his teal colored hair and winked at her lecherously. She stuck her nose up in the air and glared. She sat in the only seat available to her. It was between, Kurosaki "Ichigo" and Grimmjow. She placed her bag on the desk, took off her sunglasses and pulled out a mirror and checked out her makeup. She smiled and winked at her reflection.

"Haruka-_san_, could you please answer this question?" Hiroshima-sama's voice rang out.

"Uh-well, you would equate both one of the variable to zero and solve for the other one. You would do the same thing to the second variable?"

"That is correct; however I would like you to pay attention in class and not on the boys that are around you."

"Yes, ma'am." Her face burned with embarrassment.

The class snickered and hooted, well, more like the girls snickered and the boys hooted and whistled.

At lunch break, she wandered around the courtyard, looking lost. She bumped into Orihime, who started babbling about nonsense. Then they finally got to the part where they had already seen each other at the Urahara Shop.

"Yuki-chan, would you like to come join us? I mean, after all, we are all looking for him, so you have a place with us."

"No thank you, I can deal with this on my own." If she started hanging out with her old friends, her cover might blow, so she decided to avoid it at all costs, even if it meant pushing them away. She silently willed Orihime not to cry. It hurt like hell, to ignore them, especially, Koichi. Too late, Orihime burst into tears, causing the rest of them to come over.

"Kuso." She whipped around and ran, not wanting them to see the sadness and anxiety in her eyes. She knew they would become suspicious in no time. She tried not to cry, but when she had noticed their faces, irritation and disdain, she burst into tears. She ran all the way home, to her penthouse. When she did she flopped onto her bed and screamed out her agony. She had not wanted to do this.

Haruka Shirayuki (Ichigo)'s POV

Why am I always the one? Why do I have to go through this crap? Why the hell can't it just go away? I am sick of this life. I used to want to make a difference, but i look at myself now, who am I? Am I Kurosaki Ichigo or Haruka Shirayuki. It was her name. I am only her reincarnation. That's all I am, aren't I? I have nothing of my own. Everything that I believe and think that belongs to me, belongs to her. Why me?

She hears a noise and looks up, only to see Aizen Sosuke, sitting by her bed. She gives a stifled scream. She guesses that they probably would not miss her anyway and gives him her hand. They leave for Hueco Mundo, or more precisely Los Noches. She knows that he plans to make her his queen, but does not care. At least not anymore, after all, she wanted to leave all of it behind, didn't she? But how come she ended up on the other side of the conflict? She was so damn confused. She sat in the room that she now shared with Aizen, yet her heart would not leave the place that she used to call home. Tears silently flowed. He was kind to her, but she knew, he only wanted to keep her there. She wondered what they were doing, now, without her.

Doomedpassion: Here's where I stop as of now.


	12. Chapter 12

The King and HIS Queen

Realization of a Vital Loss

Before leaving, Ichigo left behind a note. The words on it are as follows:

Together we are whole

Without me, he is hollow

Brash and bold

Without him, I am but a virgin:

Spirit, soul and mind,

But a sad, lonely weeping willow

Black on White

White on Black

Black and White

Tis the way we are

The King and His Queen,

Or the King and his Horse

Too late is it for recognition?

Only the prophecy can tell.

Urahara and Shirayuki (Ichigo)'s parents tended to go the apartment every week to see what was going on. Because they had just gone, they realized that Ichigo had disappeared. When Shirosaki Koichi, Ishida Uryu, Inoue Orihime, Sado and the group were told that their Queen had gone missing, they just couldn't be bothered. Only at the insistence of Urahara and the impending doom that they felt gave them the will to go "rescue" her. The note had been given to Koichi, but he could not be bothered to look at it, even though, he had felt a connection with Shirayuki.

Doomedpassion: that's all folks.


	13. Chapter 13

The King and HIS Queen

Castle of Gloom

Sitting in her room, sat Shirayuki. She sighed.

Shirayuki's POV

What have I done? How will they react when they find out? Will they be disgusted? Should I play the damsel in distress now?

A silent tear rolled down her cheek.

Did Sosuke know who I was? Is that why he never killed Pesche and his brothers? Use them to keep me here? To keep me happy? How can I be happy if they have been locked up? How can I be happy without you, Koichi? Please, forgive me. All of you. I can't even forgive myself for this. How can I ask for forgiveness? How can I survive without you? I need that to live? I need you to live? I say I, but I do not know who I am anymore? Who am I? Sosuke Aizen's whore? The Queen? Her reincarnation? Ichigo? Who am I?! Someone help me!!! I am so confused. Somebody help!!!

She passes out from fatigue. She hasn't eaten or slept in days. She lies still, as if dead. The door opens. Sosuke Aizen walks in, He looks at her and tucks her into bed. He bends down and kisses her. She stirs, only a little. He pushes a hair away from her face. He looks at her lovingly. His porcelain doll. His confused little doe. She belonged to him. She could never leave, even if she wanted to. He smiled knowing that she would always be by his side.

Doomedpassion: Ew gross. He is so damn twisted. Poor Ichi-chan, I feel bad for putting him through this. NOT. IchiHichi is HOT!!! AiIchi is NOT!!! But how can I resist???


	14. Chapter 14

The King and HIS Queen

Revelations and the Want for Answers

Koichi stares at the poem. He looks at it. He is reading it, yet his eyes are unfocused. Beside him, Uryu tilts his head to read. He can make no sense of it. Ulquiorra, his deceased older brother, stands behind him.

"Uryu, give him some time. You know that all you are doing is getting in the way."

"You know that I am just trying to help." Uryu hadn't seen his brother, since he was three. The years apart and the war were doing nothing to help their relationship.

Koichi's POV

This poem, she left it. It seems as if she was talking to me? How can that be? The only one that I am contrast to is Ichigo. ICHIGO. That's it! But how? How can that be possible? The King and his Horse. That's it.

"Damn it. Damn it to hell. I don't even get all of this…" mutters Koichi.

"Um might I ask what is bothering you so much?"

"You knew. You knew all along, Urahara-_san!_"

"Yes, yes. I knew, so what?"

"You put Ichigo in danger!"

"And you care because?"

"If I were you, you would shut up and answer my questions!"

"Alright, alright! Sheesh."

"Tell me everything you know about the King of the Soul Society."

"You may want to leave the questions for later. You may want to save the lady first."

"Fine, but I want answers."

Doomedpassion: If anyone did not get it, the dialogue after Koichi's POV is between Urahara and Koichi. Stay tuned for more.


	15. Chapter 15

The King and HIS Queen

Saving the Damsel in Distress

"We are going to Hueco Mundo." says Koichi.

"What! With no plans? Are you crazy?!" cries Rukia.

"Do you want to save Ichigo or not?" says Koichi.

"Ichigo??? Isn't he training with Yorouichi-san?" asks Orihime.

"That is what you were told. We were lied to by Urahara, Yorouichi, Ichigo and Ishida's parents."

"Care to explain?" asks Uryu.

"Ask Urahara." says Koichi.

"Fine. I shall tell the story…"(CUT)

Doomedpassion: if anyone has forgotten the story, refer back to Chapter 4.

Finish (CUT)

"Oh. So Ichigo is the Queen's reincarnation and Koichi is the King. Cool." says Renji.

"You're an idiot." Rukia smacks him upside the head. "Alright, let's go."

"Weren't you the one, who wanted to make plans first?" asks Renji.

"Um…yeah."

"You're in luck. I made some while you were listening to sandal hat over there talk." says Koichi. "This is what we are doing…"

Doomedpassion: that's all folks. Stay tuned, just joking.

"So…"

"Let's go!" cries Orihime and Rangiku. Everyone knew that they were just trying to get their hopes up.

"We don't need cheerleaders for this mission." says Koichi, being totally serious.

"Aw c'mon, man. You need to relax a bit." says Renji.

"ARE YOU CRAZY!!! RELAX??? Ichigo's in DANGER and you don't CARE!!! The entire EXISTENCE of the world depends on SAVING Ichigo!" cried Koichi.

"Chill, it ain't gonna work that way. Aren't there always complications? And yes, I am coming. Geez." sulks Renji

"Well, then let's go! Are there any objections?"

"Um, no?" injects Renji.


	16. Chapter 16

The King and HIS Queen

Castle of Gloom P.2

"So they are finally coming," says Aizen. "I must prepare." (CUT)

Doomedpassion: Duh duh duh…what is Aizen preparing? (ACTION)

Aizen walks from the throne room, down a flight of steps, through several doorways, takes a few winding turns and into a corridor, where he stops at a wall. He puts his hand on a panel that juts out of the wall. It is the sign of his crest. There are other such signs on the other walls, perpendicular to it. The "wall" is actually a set of double doors. The doors open inward. A flight of steps that branch into three stands majestically. At the end of each branch, there is a door. He takes the middle branch. Behind that door is the sleeping form of the Queen of the Soul Society. He knocks lightly on the door.

"Come in." Her voice is weak and muffled by the door between them. He can tell that she is in no position to fight him, even if it is a battle of wits. He enters.

"It seems that your friends are coming with the intention of saving you. Alas, all they will get is one last look at your beautiful, sad smile. I have come to bring you some proper clothes for you to wear, so that you can receive them." Her eyes widen at the mention of them. Her eyes widen even further, when she realizes that the kimono that he brought with him, was a wedding kimono. She backs away. Her facial expression is one of a deer caught in the headlights. The only man she wants to marry is her King. Tears begin to fall. Aizen raises his hand to wipe away her tears. She wants to slap away his hand, but she does not have the strength to. She sighs, resignedly. "Please, let me have a moment to myself." The answer she gets is "Of course. After hearing such disturbing news, anyone would want to have a moment to herself." He smiles kindly at her, though it does not reach his eyes. He gives a mocking bow as he leaves.

Shirayuki's POV

What am I to do now? I have to wear it and pretend, but what if…no, I cannot think that, I must have faith. But, what if I wear it and lose faith? I have to risk it. I have no other choice.

End POV

She touches the cloth. A shock goes through her body. She gasps. It has been cursed. There was no way of escape. If she wears it, she would become his doll. If she doesn't she would die. Fear clutches her heart.

Shirayuki's POV

I don't want to wear it. I can not wear it. I must not wear it.

Her thoughts are disturbed, as a knock is heard. "I had not thought you would take so long. Is everything alright?"

"No. I do not want to be your doll forever, teme."

"So you have figured it out. But, wouldn't your King rather you be alive than dead?"

"Shut up, teme."

"Then I guess I must come in and force you to wear it, would I not?"

"NO." She pushes her whole body weight against the door, but to no avail. She is blown aside due to his massive spirit pressure. She moves to a sitting position, facing him, hoping to be able to watch his movements. His massive spirit pressure knocks her out. He places a tiara on her head and he picks her up and places her on her bed.

An hour later, she stirs. She opens her eyes. She looks up around.

Shirayuki's POV

My head, it hurts. How did I get back on this bed? This kimono…

She subconsciously moves to put it on ignoring the voice in her head that was saying that it was a bad idea.

Outside the room…

Sosuke Aizen's POV

She finally put it on. The tiara was a good idea, after all.

The door opens. The Queen stands there in a wedding kimono. Her eyes are blank. She moves towards him, her right arm outstretched. He takes her hand and guides her down the flight of steps, through the door and corridors to the throne room onto the dais. She moves toward the throne and sits. The door to the throne room burst open. Standing there are the Vaizards, Pesche and his brothers, leading them is Koichi and co.

Doomedpassion: Duh duh duh…the ultimate showdown has begun.


	17. Chapter 17

Chapter 18

The King and His Queen

What Ever It Takes

"Ichigo let's leave this place. Ichigo come on!" cried Rukia. She was now standing beside her. She held up her arm, her palm facing towards them. She was channelling her riatsu at the face of her palm. Rukia was blasted towards them. Byakuya caught his adoptive sister. Ichigo still looked on blankly.

Ichigo's POV

What have I done?! I don't want this. I don't want them to get hurt. I should have put up a fight. I can't stay this way.

"Ichigo! Snap out of it," shouted Koichi.

She raised her hand; a blast of riatsu hit him. He kept walking toward her. Her riatsu kept streaming towards him.

"Iie!"

Aizen was taken aback. He had not expected her to regain control, at all, let alone so soon. He stepped towards her. His zanpakuto, now pointed at her throat. Koichi ran at him. His sword moved closer to her throat. He was forced to stop as he could not allow her to get hurt. Uryu stepped up and pulled his bow string back.

"Uryu stop, you might hurt Ichigo."

"It's okay, Orihime. Don't worry about me, just kill the damned bastard," snarled Ichigo.

"If that happens then you will die too. You don't need me. The King's Key is enough to open the door."

"STOP!" A gate appeared. Five people appeared. At the head was a young woman with purple hair and golden eyes. Half her face was covered by a Hollow Mask. She was carrying a flute in the place of a sword. Of the four people behind her, there were two male and two female. Two were shinigami, one was an arrankaru and the other was a Quincy with other strange powers. They were each carrying swords.

The girl with purple hair pulled out her flute and began to play. The melody she played showed Aizen his dreams. He dropped his sword. Then his blood began to fly everywhere. He was lost in his dreams when he died. She kicked his body over. She smiled at her comrades.

"He was lost in his dreams and didn't know what was happening;. It's easier to kill your opponent like that. You know?"

"Who are you?"

"You'll see us again when you are older, by the way, we are from the future.

Doomedpassion: so ends the war against Aizen. Some clean up jobs will be taking place, soon enough.


End file.
